Anothers Story
by Dmaster98
Summary: "All four of you have shown great courage and strength today. I hope you continue to strive for what you believe in and fight for what's right. I believe you will make a fine addition. Welcome to Beacon, team DIVE." *First Fic*


**So I had just finished my authors note and was about to publish this and boom I exited out of the tab and here I am, trying to write it again and I already don't like it as much as the first one. Moving on, this ****is my first Fanfic. I originally wrote this for my English class, but I didn't think it was good enough to be put up. I've never really enjoyed writing either but I actually had fun with this. So I thought, what the heck right? The title is a work in progress and I tried(and hopefully not failed) to fix any mistakes. Criticism(or praise)****is most definitely ****accepted and would be helpful in the future if I write more. Thats completely up to you. Um, I can't think of anything else to say so enjoy! **

****You know the deal, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum/RoosterTeeth, not me. Except my own original characters of course.**  
><strong>

The End is Where we Begin

I never knew Vale was so massive. I mean, Vacuo is big, but this is ridiculous. So many people in one place. "ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, WE ARE MAKING OUR FINAL DESCENT TO BEACON, PREPARE YOURSELVES," announced a monotone voice. What, already? I guess this is it. I shouldn't be so nervous though, I've trained my whole life to fight the creatures of Grimm. I'm ready, but what if I get paired with someone I don't know? What if-

-"You're such a dolt Ruby!" reprimanded a girl with a scar on her left eye, causing chills to shoot up my neck.

A fiery blonde responded, "Hey don't be so mean to my sister Weiss or shall I say Ice Queen, followed by a sly smirk.

"YANG! Please be nice. Weiss and I are partners, we can work it out. Besides, It seems like you have your hands tied up with Blake anyways," piped in a young looking girl engulfed by a bright red hood as she motioned towards a girl wearing a bow.

What am I doing listening in on other people's conversations? I tightened the deep azure scarf around my neck, hoping no one noticed. I felt pity for that poor girl. What if I get paired with someone like that, or worse? I CAN'T let that happen. I have to find Sterling. If it's the last thing I do. Maybe I should call him on my scroll. "_**RING….RING….RING**__,_" Nothing.

"Dang it Sterling, pick up," I pleaded to my scroll. I can't believe he ditched me on the Dust ship to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, a blond woman in glasses appeared on several holo monitors throughout the ship. "Hello, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. To all first year initiates, welcome to Beacon Academy! As you know, you are a part of a select few who have earned your place here. As such, you're expected to uphold the light and protect humanity from the evil that burdens the world of Remnant. Here we will provide you will the tools and knowledge to accomplish this momentous task. With that said, first years will report to the assembly hall for further instructions from headmaster Ozpin. That is all," she finished as holo screens faded and the airship touched down. The doors opened and the passengers rushed out.

"Well that was a long speech, wouldn't you say?" spoke a familiar voice.

"Hey Sterling," I replied as I turned to face him. He towered over me in his Grimm plate armor. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, this and that. Although I did run into this good looking blonde. Good puns too, but her friends wouldn't have any of it," he said with a sigh.

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, but it was." His face looked like a kicked puppy.

"Well you need to focus on more important things."

"Like what?"

"Like helping me find the assembly hall," I said, my eyes scanning the mapboard we walked up to during our conversation.

"Found it," he called.

I looked up to see him walking into a building behind a big group of new arrivals. "You've got to be kidding me," I whispered to know one in particular as I walked towards the entrance. I entered to find a man in a dark green suit leaning on cane for support already telling the others the details of our initiation. "When you arrive at Beacon Cliff tomorrow, you will be tested in ways you never thought possible. Although I believe everyone here is aware of what awaits you tomorrow. You may be injured. Or worse. But please, don't let the thought of what may happen keep you from reaching tomorrow's goal. You are now dismissed." he turned and looked in my direction, then walked off stage the opposite way.

Did he? Why did he? No, he was probably looking at someone else. Yeah, that's it. Simple as that. Now where did Sterling go? He disappears like vapor sometimes. I wonder what-

"Hey, do you know where I can find a small short girl with azure hair and a matching scarf around her neck?" said Sterling in a sarcastic tone as he walked through the last of the crowd towards me.

"Ha, Ha," I replied not impressed,

"Lighten up why don't you,"

"How can I? Didn't you hear a word Ozpin said."

"Yes and one of them was to not focus on tomorrow," he said slightly serious, "Let's just focus on getting some rest."

"You're right."

"Besides, aren't you at least a little excited to find out who we get paired up with?"

"..."

"Ohhh, that's why you're so nervous?" he whispered to me, "Look, whatever does happen tomorrow I know you can handle it. We've been friends for a long time. We've sweated, cried and bled together. I won't let anything happen to you and vice versa. Right?" he finished.

"Right," I replied defeated.

"And we get to kick some Grimm butt while we're at it," he said through his smirk.

"Mister Vitex, Miss Dawn, I suggest you two stop talking and go to sleep. Now," said Professor Goodwitch as she stood over us, arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry, yes ma'am," I replied hurriedly. She nodded before turning and leaving.

"Well that's my cue, goodnight," he said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Sterling," I replied, but he was already out like a light. How does he do it? Fifteen years and I still don't fully understand his brain. He's right though, I shouldn't worry about what may happen tomorrow, but put my attention towards the present. Thinking of which, I'm freaking exhausted. I better go to sle…..

"_The forest you see before you has been the location of countless battles against Grimm and humans alike, this is Forever Fall."_

_"Auburn!" I yelled through gritted teeth._

_"WATCH OUT!" someone yelled from behind me._

_"All four of you have shown great courage and strength today. I hope you continue to strive for what you believe in and fight for what's right. I believe you will make a fine addition. Welcome to Beacon, team DIVE."_


End file.
